1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable office furniture, and more particularly, to a lifting and rotating device applicable to office furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views showing conventional desks having lifting and tilting structures. Referring to FIG. 1A, a tilting structure 80 is provided for tilting a reading plate 81 of the desk, and a gas lift 83 is provided for raising or lowering a top plate 82 of the desk. Referring to FIG. 1B, a gas lift 93 is provided for tilting a reading plate 91 and a telescoping tube set 90 is configured for raising or lowering a top plate 92. However, in the above-described desks, the lifting mechanism and the tilting mechanism are separate from one another. Therefore, the size and cost of the desks are increased, and the tilting angle is limited within a certain range, such as below 45 degrees, so as to limit the use of the desks, especially for touch screens.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a lifting and rotating device so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.